Catherine the Great
Catherine the Great battled Ivan the Terrible following Alexander the Great and Frederick the Great in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible. She was portrayed by Meghan Tonjes. Information on the rapper Yekaterina Alexeyevna (Russian: Екатерина Алексеевна), better known as Catherine the Great or Catherine II, was born under the name Sophie Friederike Auguste von Anhalt-Zerbst-Dornburg on May 2nd, 1729, in Szczecin, Prussia, in modern-day Poland. She was the longest-ruling female leader of Russia, who came to power after orchestrating a coup to force her husband, Peter III, to step down from the throne. Assisted by highly successful generals and admirals, she governed at a time when the Russian Empire was expanding rapidly by conquest and diplomacy. The period of Catherine's rule, the Catherinian Era, is often considered the Golden Age of the Russian Empire and the Russian nobility. She reigned from 1762 until her death at the age of 67 on November 17th, 1796, in Tsarskoye Selo, Russia. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Macedonians, Prussians, and Romans; those aren't worthy opponents. It takes a Russian to take down a Russian. I'm Cat; I'm a cat; you're a rodent! How are you the head of our state when the state of your head was such a crazy one? Such sick shit going through your brain that you stuck a spike through your own son! (Oooh!) You're unbalanced like I unbalanced the European powers with the wars I waged! I brought the Russian empire straight out the olden days and right into the golden age! I'm the boss bitch that you just can't meddle with! This whole battle's like Alaska 'cause I settled it! 'Verse 2:' That horse story is a pile of shit, Though I do keep 'em chomping at the bit, But you're never gonna get it, nyet! Couldn't spin in my chamber if this were Russian roulette! I'm picking up where Peter the Great left off! Bringing sexy back to House Romanov! So don't call me queen; I'm far more great! Empress to Tsar 8, bitch! Checkmate! Trivia *Catherine is the third rapper to step in later during the battle yet have their own title card, after Macho Man Randy Savage and Frederick the Great. *She is the second rapper with a title card to not be introduced by the announcer, after Frederick the Great in the same battle. *She is the second female non-title rapper to appear, after Kari Byron. *She is the second rapper to have animated text in her title card, after Bill O'Reilly. **She is also the first rapper to have the text from the title card appear in a shot separate from the title card. *The handles of the garrote wire that Catherine used to decapitate Pompey the Great resemble penises. This is a reference to the alleged erotic cabinet in her palace. *"Couldn't spin in my chamber if this were Russian roulette!" is EpicLLOYD's favorite line from the battle.http://twitter.com/TheEpicLLOYD/status/767180586435784704 Gallery Catherine With Erotic Garrote Wire.png|Catherine the Great with her erotic garrote wire Catherine the Great.jpg|A picture of Catherine the Great from Meghan Tonjes' Instagram account Catherine the Great and Mike Betette.png|A picture of Catherine the Great with Mike Betette posted on Betette's Instagram account References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible Category:Meghan Tonjes Category:Third-party